


That Tickles

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [21]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Evan finds out Jon's tickilish by kissing his neckWarning(?): tickling AAA-





	That Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess who's sick??
> 
> ME!
> 
> like seriously it feels like my stomach is trying to kill me

“Hey” Evan said as he walked towards his boyfriend.

Jon smiled at him “Hey” he repeated, scooting over so Evan could sit next to him. Evan leaned over towards Jon's neck, leaving kisses there. Jon bit his lip, “Why so affectionate?” he asked, trying to hold in his laughter. “Can’t I love my boyfriend?” Evan asked, leaving more kisses. Jon let out a laugh, “That tickles.” he whispered, regretting it when he saw Evan lean up, a smile on his lips.

“Really?” He asked, leaning down again to press more kisses.

Jon let out a giggle “Ye- Yeah, stop!” he said, letting out more giggles as he swatted Evan away. 

Evan took his lips away from Jon's neck, thinking for a moment before putting his hands on his lover's sides. He scratched his fingers against the sensitive area, making Jon laugh loudly.

Jon let out a wheeze, squealing a little as he fell onto the bed underneath him. “Stop- Stop! _Evahahan_!” Jon laughed, kicking his legs as Evan dodged them, hovering on top of Jon, still tickling his sides. 

Evan assaulted his sides faster, making Jon wheeze multiple times. Jon pushed Evan away weakly, “Evahan! Stohohop!” he said. 

Evan laughed as he continued doing it for a couple of minutes, despite Jon's protests.

Tears started to fall out of Jon's eyes as he laughed.

Evan stopped at this. He heard the last laugh come out of Jon, as he saw him put his hand on his stomach. 

Evan wiped the tears away, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“You're an asshole” Jon said, wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck.

Evan shrugged, starting to pepper kisses all over Jon's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I love tickling except when you're getting tickled because fuck that
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
